Evil Christmas
by Clairefan82
Summary: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW CHAPTER 10 is up! A crazy maniac terrorizes the RE gang while on Xmas break. Story is so much better than summery! Black Christmas and Resident Evil.
1. Chapter 1:Delta Alpha Kappa

Hey everyone! I'm ClaireFan82. I used to be Clairefan81, which I doubt anyone remembers. LOL Well this is my first story on my new account, so I hope you guys like it! Please leave reviews!!

Evil Christmas

The snow fell in every direction of the wind. It was Christmas time for Raccoon City. Only 3 more days till Christmas. It was a winter wonderland. Icicles formed from the edge of every home. Everyone was tucked into there little beds. This was a special Christmas for everyone. There was a sorority home up ahead. Delta Alpha Kappa was the name. It was the smallest house of the campus at West High University. The home wasn't big but not to small, either. The home was like a sorority, but it was like a fraternity as well. Both girls and boys lived there, along with their house mother. But since it was Christmas break, a lot went home and a few stayed. Jill was near the fire. She sat drinking water. She wasn't much of a drinker. Next to her was Ashley Graham. She was probably the most rich of them. She had a glass of wine near her, but was too busy texting. Leon Kennedy just sat next to Chris Redfield talking about finals. Rebecca just was in her room, getting ready to leave. It all seemed quiet, up until Claire came rushing down the stairs. "Hey who left the god damn front door open!?" she shouted. She quickly closed it. "Damn, if you guys were to leave it open, my boobs were to turn in to titsicles!" she told the group. They all laughed except Rebecca. She just typed on her laptop. Their housemother, Ms.Mac, came in the room with the presents. "Ooh! It so hard to get through outside! I only went to the trunk and it took me about 20 minutes." She told them. Chris immediately helped her. "I just wish that it would go down, so I could spend a few days partying, rather then spending time with family, on Christmas!" Ashley told them. Claire just drank more of her wine. "Have you seen outside?! It's snowing hail the size of Shaq's ballsack!" Leon told her. "Oh it'll stop. The party gods won't allow me to stay cooped up here on Christmas." Ashley said. "Oh, Ashley, I'll be here. Ugh there making me work next week." Jill said as she put some finishing touches on a present. "Well that sucks, everyone should be home for Christmas." Leon told her.

A guard in the Umbrella Institution walked out the lounge. He checked the inmates, to see if they were fine. Everyone was alright. He started walking back to the lounge, when he heard a noise. The guard walked back to the cell, of Billy Lenz, a murderer. He looked to see a note. He opened it up to see a note. The note said, "I'll be home for Christmas." The guard quickly looked in the room through the peep hole. There was nothing. He quickly opened the door. It was really dark in the room. He checked the small room. He looked on the bed to see a person lying down. He quickly checked on them. Before he could check, the figure jumped from bed and snapped the guard's neck. It was Billy. He quickly took the guards stuff, and started to go where he planned…home.

"Billy? Billy? All right who drew Billy's name?" Ms. Mac asked the kids. "Ms.Mac it's a secret Santa!" Leon told her while texting on his phone. Rebecca just stayed quiet. "C'mon, it's a 15 year Delta Alpha Kappa tradition. Okay now whose not even here?" Ms. Mac asked them. "Mmm mostly like everyone." Jill told her. "What about Ada?" Ms. Mac asked. "Umm she went home yesterday." Claire said as she poured herself more wine. "What about Brad?" she asked. "No, that was him on the phone. He, Cindy, and Alyssa are on the fabulous ski trip, with the boys over at GHD." Ms. Mac rolled her eyes. "Haven't I seen Steve today?" Ms. Mac asked. "Umm isn't he wrapping presents in the other room for his family?" Jill asked. "Umm no, I think his sister picked him up earlier. Remember people, this is the time of year when Steve and his family rediscover themselves, and bury the hatchet." Leon told the group as he drank some of his wine. Chris laughed. "Wow, I wish I could bury the hatchet with my sister…right in her head." Ashley said while texting. Chris laughed once more.

Steve could hear all the laughter from downstairs. He didn't go home yet. He was still there waiting for his ride. He looked at a picture of him and his family. He opened a bottle of wine and poured it into his glass. He was a bit hesitant at first. He never drank. He then tried some, but put it back down. He then started to wrap presents. He was writing cards when, he heard a noise from his closet. He quickly rose up and checked it out. He looked into the closet, to find the plastic over Chris's clothes moving. He looked down to see that the clothes were moving due to the air vent. He laughed and went back to his bed. He continued to write his card. He looked for his pen, only to see it no where. He looked around to find it, only to have someone violently wrap a plastic bed over his head. He quickly went into fear. He tried helplessly taking it off. It was no use. The killer lunged Steve's missing pen, right into his eye, killing him. Blood flowed from the hole in the bag. The murderer quickly took Steve's body away, leaving no signs of struggle. He took it up into the attic. And silently closed the hatch…


	2. Chapter 2:Eyes Cold Lemonade

Hey everyone, I'm glad you guys liked it. Here's the 2nd chapter. You'll probably like it more, but WARNING, it is a little disturbing…

-buffyfan81

The group jus stayed by the fire, while Ms.Mac looked for Billy's gift. Rebecca saw this. She quickly offered another idea. "Ms. Mac, why don't you open the present we got you?" Rebecca asked. "Not until we find Billy's." Ms.Mac told her. Rebecca confessed. "Fine, ugh I drew that name. Can I just say I'm really not okay with any of this? I mean c'mon, buying a Christmas present for a serial killer?!" Rebecca told them. Claire seemed annoyed by her. Ashley just filed her nails. "No, you see, serial killers kill for sexual thrill. Billy killed in outrage. The guy just fucking lost it!" Leon told her while Jill handed him a drink. "Oh whatever, look can we just drop this? I don't think we should practice pagan traditions on Christmas!" Rebecca asked. "Calm down Becca, were just having a little bit of fun." Ms.Mac said. "Christmas is more Pagan than Halloween. What in this room represents anything Christian?" Claire told the group. "The Christmas tree is just an object to ward off evil spirits. The mistletoe is nothing more than a conception charm. And Fucking Santa Clause, some big fat guy, who watches you all year, so you can live to his standards, just before breaking into your house, is different from what Billy did how?" Claire explained. Rebecca stayed quiet "C'mon lets open presents now!!" Chris asked. Claire and Jill hurried up the stairs to get their things.. Jill quietly knocked on Wesker's door while Claire grabbed a cigarette. "Look Kelli, Christmas is like Darwin, the weak don't survive. Observe." Claire told her. Jill watched from behind. "STEVE DAMN IT OPEN YOU'RE DOOR AND GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!! IF YOUR NOT HERE IN 5, YOUR PRESENTS, ARE MINE!!!" Claire shouted. Jill laughed. "Go ahead and try it." Claire told her. Jill went up to Wesker's door. "WERE OPENING PRESENTS GET DOWN HERE NOW!! I'M GONNA TAKE EM IF YOUR NOT HERE!!" Jill shouted. Jill and Claire were laughing alot. Wesker just felt annoyed. He was writing a paper for his exam. "Go ahead and take em!! Just go away!" Wesker shouted at them. "Umm Wesker, you okay? C'mon, it's Christmas. Jill asked. Wesker then went up to his door, and opened it. He saw Claire and Jill standing with presents. They thought that Wesker would come down. "You know what? FUCK CHRISTMAS!!" Wesker told the girls. He slammed the door on their faces. He went back in his room. Claire and Jill walked back down the stairs.

The group gave out the presents they were supposed to give for Secret Santa. Chris opened his gift to find a really nice, New York Yankee's hat. "Wow, thanks Claire!" Chris told her. Ashley opened hers, to find a nice pair of sunglasses. "Those are for spring and summer Ashley." Leon told her. "I'm not a stupid blonde you all make me out to be." Ashley told the group. "You could have fooled me." Chris said under his breath. Ashley just flipped him off. Rebecca opened her presents to reveal a nice blouse. "Oh My God!! I love it!!" Rebecca told her. "I know you would like it." Jill said. Rebecca's excitement died down when she saw the tag on the shirt that said "CLEARENCE". She put it in the box and put it on the floor. She just smiled and drank more wine. "Where the hell is my Secret Santa?" Claire asked. "I wasn't supposed to tell you, but Steve was your Secret Santa. He bought you a music box that played "The Sugar Plum Fairy." Leon told her. Ugh. I'm already seeing fairies, now I have to hear the little fuckers??!!" Claire asked. "Oh, I don't even why they bought her a present. No offence, but all you have to do is give Claire a shot of Tequila, say Happy Holidays, and that's it." Ashley told the group. Claire agreed. Ashley handed Claire a shot. "Happy Holidays!" Leon told her. Claire just drank it. The group was having fun, when the phone rang. Chris went up to answer it. "Hello? Hello?! What the hell?! You guys be quiet!" Chris said. They were all curious what he was talking about. Chris put the phone on speaker. "gkgsaukgeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Billy!! Where's the baby!!?? AGNES!!! SANTA CLAUS IS DEAD!!" the voice said. "Oh My God!" Ashley said to herself. "SUCK MY JUICKY COCK!!" The voice told them. "Ugh why don't you go screw yourself you STD infected freak!!?" Claire told them. "SUCK IT!!" The voice told her back. "YOU FUCKING CREEP!!" Claire shouted. "I'm going to kill you." The voice said. Rebecca quickly turned off the speaker. "Wow that was weird. Who was that?" Leon asked. Who knows, can we just 69 him?" Ashley asked. No, that just calls him back, which we don't want…Unless you need to clarify something with him." Leon asked. "Let's just forget about it. Okay?" Claire asked. "Wow Claire, you shouldn't provoke someone like that." Rebecca told her. "What do you know about going up to someone other than your NASCAR daddy?" Claire asked. "Well, at least my family wants me home for Christmas." Rebecca told her. Claire just flipped her off.

Wesker just stayed in his room and typed. Christmas wasn't his thing. He drank his lemonade and ate some crackers. His cell rang. "Hello? Oh hey mom." Wesker answered. "Honey, when are you coming home?" his mother asked. "I'll try my best to get there as soon as possible. Right now, I have to finish this term paper. Bye!" Wesker said. He drank some more of his lemonade. He was about to finish typing, when he heard a noise. He wondered where it was coming from. He decided to find out. Wesker walked out of the room, and searched for the noise. It was coming from the attic. He decided to go up there. He climbed up the steps, with his drink still in his hand. He made it up to find a snow globe, playing music. He picked it up and stopped it. "VERY FUCKING FUNNY!" He said aloud, thinking it was a joke. No one answered. He was about to leave when he saw someone in a rocking chair. He quickly put down his drink to see what it was. He walked up to the chair. He thought it was Steve. The clothes looked similar to Steve. Wesker was unaware, someone was lurking behind him. "Steve? What the hell yo-"Wesker was interrupted as a plastic bag was forced over his face. Wesker tried taking it off. The killer beat Wesker with a hockey stick. Wesker tried getting away. He screamed, but it was no use. The killer grabbed Weskers head and stuck his 2 fingers in his eyes, and squeezed them out of his head. Wesker screamed in pain. The figure grabbed Wesker lemon wedge from the drink and replaced the eye with it. He could feel the lemon juice in his brain. His eyes stung. He tried kicking the killer, but it was no use. As Wesker lay screaming the killer beat him more and more with the hockey stick until Wesker was lifeless. The killer just took him into the darkness, and all you could hear, was the sound of a squelching eye ball.


	3. Chapter 3: Another phone call?

Here's chapter 3. We get to see some, but not all of Billy's past. Hope you guys like it!

Please Review

"Ms. Mac, c'mon and tell us the story of Billy!" Ashley asked. "You guys sure you want to hear it? It's a pretty depressing story on Christmas." Ms.Mac told them. "Well Christmas is just depressing anyways." Claire told the group. Rebecca gave her a mad look. "Can we have a vote?" she asked. Jill looked at her confused. "Rebecca, it's just a story. It'll be okay. Right Ms. Mac?" Jill said. Ms Mac nodded her head. "Well, it started out like this….Billy was a boy who lived here. He was adored by his dad, but hated by his mom. He had a rare liver disease. It made his skin yellow. Well, no one knows what happened, but his dad just left. Without warning or anything. He just left. No one knew were he gone or anything. Like other people, Billy's mom started a new family, she locked Billy in the attic for good. She had a daughter named Agnes and had remarried. Seems like life was going great for her. For some reason, on the particular day of Christmas Eve, Billy came out. He massacred his family. Decapitated his step-dad, and made "cookies" of his mother. They never found the little girl though. All they found was an eye ball. That's the story." Ms. Mac told them. She started to look for more pieces of wood in the fire. "That wasn't even a story. If it was, than it was a short one. Ms. Mac, no offence, but that is GRADE A, 100 bullshit." Claire told her. "No it's really true!" She told them. "Whatever…ooh, it's getting a little chilly in here." Ashley said. She started to rub her arms. "Well it looks like we need more wood." Rebecca told them. "Oh, I'll go get some. I need to go get some coffee as well. I'll see ya later." Chris said He started to put his coat and beanie on. "Do you need someone to come with?" Leon asked. "Nah dude, it's alright." He told him. He grabbed his keys, and headed out the front door. "See, now that's being respectable. Claire why can't you be more like your brother? A respectable human being, who doesn't drink themselves to sleep?" Rebecca asked. "Bite me Chambers!" Claire told her back. Whatever, I got to go pack anyways.

Jill started cleaning up the mess in the living room, when the phone rang again. She decided to pick it up since everyone was off cleaning up. "Delta Alpha Kappa. Hello? Hello, Hello?" she asked. She was about to hang up. "THEIR MY FAMILY NOW!" The voice screamed. She quickly hung up. She looked at the caller ID to reveal, "**_Albert Wesker 655-987-0046" _**She thought it was strange. Wesker would never do something like that. He was serious about the exams, and wouldn't mess at a time like this. She started to head to the kitchen where everyone was at. "Hey do you guys know where Wesker is at? It's really important." Jill asked. "Well maybe he's in his room." Leon suggested. Jill quickly headed up the stairs. "What's going on?" Ashley asked. The group followed Jill upstairs. Claire was having trouble walking. She drank too much that night. Jill saw Rebecca with some suitcases. "What are you guys doing?" she asked. "Hey, listen, is Wesker in his room?" Jill asked. Rebecca shrugged her shoulders. Jill started to bang on Weskers door. "Wesker?! Are you there!?" Jill called out. "Can someone please tell me what's going on!?" Ms. Mac asked. The others were clueless. "I got another one of those calls. It came from Wesker's phone. I just wanna see if he's okay." Jill answered. She finally got Wesker's door open. She looked inside to find nothing. She started to call his phone. Leon watched her. "Ugh, it went straight to voicemail. Look Wesker, its Jill, give us a call back when you can, bye." Jill then turned off her phone. "Hey look!" Leon said as he went up to the window. The window was open. "Maybe Wesker snuck out." He told her. "Why would he sneak out? Knowing Wesker, he would just use the front door. Maybe he ju-" Jill was interrupted when a loud clash was heard down stairs.

Ms. Mac, Ashley, Claire and Rebecca peered down the banister, looking to see what it was. All they saw was a woman who looked like she was in her mid-30's, with dark brown hair, looking at the presents under their tree. "Who ever you are, you can just take the presents!" Ashley called out. "I'm not here for your presents. This is Alpha Kappa right?" She asked. "Umm yes, yes it is." Ms. Mac replied. Leon and Jill headed down the stairs. "Oh, my name is Leigh Clovin, and I'm Steve's older sister. I'm here to pick up Steve." She told them. "Well that can't be right, Steve is Burnside, you said your last name is Clovin. "Well, in July, the divorce will be finalized, and my name will be Clovin. The ex husbands family wants me for Christmas, while him and his assistant are in Malibu…cheap skank." "Well, we have a problem, because we thought Steve left already." Rebecca told her. Claire started to sit down. "What the FUCK!? I drive 2 hours just to get from the damn place to find a missing step brother?!" Leigh told them. "Aha, I see Billy still gets a present?" she asked. The group looked under the tree to find a present, wrapped in newspaper. "That wasn't there before" Leon told them. He picked it up, and started to open it, revealing an eyeless doll. "That's creepy." Ashley said. "How did you know that we had that tradition?" Claire asked. "Well, maybe because I came here." Leigh told them. "What year?!" Ms.Mac said in an excited voice. "I don't know, maybe 86.. I really don't know. I left because I really fucking hated it." She said. The group stayed quiet. S you guys have no idea where Steve is at? Well I thi-" Leigh was interrupted as Ashley said something. "I LOVE YOUR COAT!" she said. Leigh had a confused look on her face. "Oh, sorry. Blonde moment." Ashley said. "Can we please check the home?" Leigh asked. Ms.Mac nodded. The group all headed up the stairs while Claire, Jill and Leon, stayed in the living room, hoping the best for Steve.


	4. Chapter 4: Claire's Turtle Speech

Here's chapter 4. Tell me what you think. I can handle criticism. Oh, to answer Umbrellas questions, the phone calls are from the movie. They play a big part. Also, Billy is the name as the killer as well in the movie. He does look like your Billy as well. So if you guys think that it's Billy from RE, that's fine. If you think it's another Billy, that's fine as well…

Leigh tried opening Steve's door. It was jammed. She tried with all the strength she had. She finally got it open. She, Rebecca and Ms.Mac went inside. Ashley went downstairs with the rest of the group.

"So, this is little bro's room huh?" Leigh asked.

"Yeah, some of us thought he went home with you already." Ms. Mac told her.

"Well, he didn't… Ah, my brother also drinks now?" Leigh asked as she spotted a glass of wine, and the bottle.

"Hardly. When we would go and have parties, he didn't really drink" Rebecca told her.

"Well that's good to hear." Leigh said.

"Umm can we get you anything? Coffee, soda, water?" Ms.Mac asked.

"Do you have any alcohol of any kind? I know it sounds rude, but I could really use it. Leigh answered back

Ms. Mac gestured Rebecca to get it in Claire's room. Rebecca quickly grabbed a Heineken from Claire's mini fridge.

Leigh drank some. "Umm, I really can't find anything so can I use your phone? My cell is dead right now." Leigh told them. Ms. Mac nodded as they headed downstairs.

Ashley, Claire, Leon and Jill just stayed in the living room. They saw Ms. Mac and Leigh come down, except for Rebecca.

There was absolute silence.

Claire decided to break the silence. "Did you know, and this is a very little known fact. But did you know… that there's a certain type of turtle, that can screw for 3 days without stopping?" she told them.

Ashley started laughing. Claire was completely drunk, every time she was, she would bring up the turtle facts.

"But how could I make something like that up? The truth is, I actually went to the zoo, and saw them. It was very very boring. Well, I didn't actually stay the entire 3 days. I went on to see the Zebras, cause it only takes 30 second, premature ejaculation!" Claire said as she laughed.

"Thanks for the fact" Leigh said.

"Ugh, no problem." Claire answered back.

"Where do you think Chris is??" Ashley asked

"I'm right here!" he said as he walked in from the door.

"That is on hell of a snowstorm. I think we might be snowed in for the night." Chris said as he put more wood in the fireplace.

"Chris! It's wonderful you're not in that dreaded storm! Oh, this is Leigh, she's Steve's sister." Ms. Mac told him.

"Ah, nice to meet you!" Chris told her.

Claire mumbled "Kiss-ass", while she tried to lie down.

"Do you know where Steve is?" Leigh asked.

"Umm, he might be with his football buddies. At practice he's usually with them." Chris said.

"You guy's talk in football?" Leigh asked

"Yeah, but Me and Steve don't really hang out though. I think he might be wit- Chris was interrupted as he saw Claire through up on the coffee table everywhere.

"And, that's my sister Claire" he told her.

Claire covered her moth and quickly went upstairs. It was unsuccessful, as she almost fell from being drunk.

"Ugh, I got it." Leon said as he went up to help Claire.

Rebecca came downstairs with bags in her hands. "I'm off to go home people." She said as she opened the door.

"Becca, I think were snowed in. We should just probably stay in for the night." Jill told her.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" She asked. Everyone nodded their head. She then stormed off upstairs.

"Wow, she's a breath of fresh-air" Leigh said.

Meanwhile Leon is helping Claire throw up.

"Ugh…" Claire moaned as she threw up more.

"C'mon, get all that alcohol out of your system drunkie." Leon told her.

Leigh started to call home. She couldn't get a connection. She went over to the fireplace when the phone rang.

"Your phone's ringing." She told them.

Jill gestured Ashley to pick it up.

"Alpha Kappa." Ashley greeted.

The person on the other end, had a scratchy female voice.

"SO LITTLE BROTHER DRINKS NOW!?" The caller asked.

"Merry Christmas asshole!" Ashley told them. She soon hung up.

"It was that guy again." She told them.

"Well, were all safe inside right?" Ms. Mac asked.

The lights abruptly went off.

"SHIT!" Chris told himself.

Leon came from up the stairs.

"What the hell happened?!" he asked.

"The lights went off. I'll check the generator in the hall way." Ms. Mac called out.

"Light some candles up there Leon!" Jill called out.

Leon came back to the bathroom, to find Claire on the tile floor.

"Look, I think you can use a shower. Can you do that?" Leon asked as he lit candles in the bathroom.

Claire nodded. Leon started a shower for her, while Claire got a towel. He soon left and Claire got ready. She was unaware, someone watched her evry move from the frosted window…


	5. Chapter 5: Billy's story

Here comes Chapter 5, now we get to hear the story of Billy! This chapter is pretty sad…and disturbing…

Billy had just got done cleaning his room. He saw his mom smoking on the couch with her new friend. He crept in the corner not to be seen by his mom's friend. The friend and his mom were kissing. Billy only thought she could only do that with his dad. He didn't like his mom's friend. He said his name was Buddy. Ever since she met him and brought him over she really didn't pay attention to Billy let alone say "I love you". He really wanted his dad to come home. It was Christmas Eve and he was excited for tomorrow because he would get to open his present. He really wanted to get this really nice fire truck. Everyone wanted it. He knew he wouldn't get it though because his mom said that Santa was shot down by the Russians. He heard his mother telling her friend about a plan. He really didn't know what the plan was really. He just knew it had something to do with his dad. After an hour of waiting Billy's dad came home. He came to see Billy in the front door waiting for him. He saw Billy and smiled.

"DADDY!!" Billy called out.

"Hey there kiddo! Where's your mom? She said you guys were gonna make cookies." He asked.

"Well, she's in the room with her friend. Daddy, I thought she could only kiss you." He told him.

Billy's dad had a confused look on his face. "Look, Billy, There's somthin for ya under the tree, I want you to go get it, pack some clothes, we'll get your present, and we'll go to grandmas okay?" Billy's dad told him. Billy nodded and quickly went up stairs.

Billy rushed to his room in excitement. Billy was in his room for about 5 minutes. He was almost finished packing when he heard yelling. He thought something was wrong. He quietly snuck downstairs, and leaned over the banister to find his mom and dad arguing. He wondered what it was about.

"Ted, he's my family now!!" his mother screamed.

"I can't believe you're with this guy!! Billy and I are leaving! You can expect some divorce papers commin by!!" he shouted.

"You can't take my kid!!" she yelled.

"He's mine too! You don't even love him you bitch!" Billy's dad yelled.

"Billy!! C'mon lets get outta here!!" His dad screamed. He only had his backed turned for about 10 seconds. That choice cost him his life. "Buddy" quickly grabbed a hammer and whacked him in the head. Billy sank to his knees. He stumbled to the ground, knocking a present over to Billy. Billy opened it to find the fire truck he wanted. He then started to cry as they beat him more and more. His mom and Buddy had found out he had seen the whole thing. The looked at him in hate and terror. All Billy could do was look at them in fear…

It was 1 week after the incident that happened with Billy's dad. He saw his mom and "Buddy" take his Daddy in a car. He heard his mother talking.

"I have everything under control. Listen Frank, Hal's buried under the house! No one will ever know! We can start the family we always wanted, with a young beautiful little girl." She told him.

"What about your kid? Its not gonna be dandy, with your NEW kid here." Frank told her as he drank his coffee.

"Don't worry, I told you I have everything under control." She said as she gave him an evil grin.

Billy listened and ran towards his room. He got his suitcase and packed everything. He grabbed his fire truck and ran. His mom and Frank were still in the kitchen. He ran as fast as he could through the front door.

"What the Fuck?!" Frank called out.

Frank ran towards him. Bill's mom ran back into the kitchen. Billy hid under the patio. He looked rapidly for Frank. He was standing probably 2 feet away. He grabbed a piece of sharp wood. Billy saw his feet. In a heart beat, he lunged the wood into his foot. Frank screamed in pain. Billy got out and grabbed his keys from inside. He saw his mom looking at him through the window. He ran into the garage. He opened the car door, and tried staring the car. He didn't know how, but he wanted to leave. He started the car and opened the garage. He made it half way out when a plastic bag was pulled over his face. He screamed and lost control of the car. He heard his mother's cranky crackly voice. "FILTHY BILLY!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!??" she yelled.

Billy cried. "GET THIS OFF!!! MOMMY I CANT BREATHE!!" he screamed out.

His mom then dragged him by his feet through the cold snow. She then threw him into the house, and shut the door right behind him.

15 years later, Billy was still alive. He was kept in a dark musty attic. For all those years, he was treated like that. His mom and step-dad soon had a little girl together, and seemed happy. Her name was Agnes. She was blonde. His mom cared for her so much. This made Billy angry. One day, he was waiting for his meal when he saw a glimpse of her. She looked pretty, like they wanted. This made him angrier so he went to a darker part of the attic to sulk in pain. Agnes was playing with her ball. She bounced it up and down when it went all the way upstairs. She ran to go get it. She was stumped to find no ball at all. She looked everywhere, but it wasn't there. She then saw the attic hatch open. She never knew there was a place like that in the house. Out of curiosity, she started climbing up the steps. She made it have way when her mom stopped her.

"Agnes, what are you doin honey?!" she said in an eager voice.

"My ball's up there." Agnes replied while pointing up.

"Don't worry honey; we'll get you a better one! Now come on, daddy's work partners are here, and they want to meet you! Go along now!" she told her.

Billy's mom looked up at the attic. Don't you ever come out, she said, knowing Billy was listening.

3 months later, Christmas was there. Agnes was playing with her new ballerina. She went up to her room when someone called her name. "Agnes… cum here!" the voice whispered. "Hello?" Agnes asked. She soon went up the attic hatch. She went up the in attic…

"Pam, have you seen Agnes?" Frank asked.

"No, I haven't." she replied. She went up to her room. She looked to find her no where. "AGNES!!" she yelled. There was no response.

The phone rang. "Hello?!" she asked. "Mommy, I'm okay, I'm with Billy. I want him to have cookies. He's coming down, okay?" Agnes told her mom. She started to laugh. Pam went into shock. The phone went dead. Pam ran to the kitchen to see Billy, full grown. He was holding the edge of a glass unicorn, probably from Agnes room. Frank went inside to see Billy. Billy walked up to him. He was so angry, he lunged the unicorn in his head, killing him instantly. Billy soon started walking towards his mom. She ran into the den looking for Agnes. "Where is she!?" she yelled. Billy soon disappeared. It was quiet. She started walking in the living room. "Agnes?" she whispered. There was a little laugh. "Agnes, don't tell em what we did…" a voice mumbled. Soon, a man popped out from the closet and stabbed her in the hand. It was Billy, getting his revenge. His mom tripped and ran to her room and Billy ran after. She went to get her gun. She finally got it when a plastic bag was thrown over her head. She didn't know what was going on. All she could hear was silence. Billy grabbed her hands fiercely tight so she couldn't hurt him. He soon got his glass unicorn, and gouged out her eye. She screamed so much. Her body went motionless. Blood filled the smooth white carpet. Billy threw the unicorn at the wall. He soon looked on his side to see Agnes looking right at him in fear. "Billy? What did you do to mommy and daddy?" she asked. Billy just looked at her and dragged the body of his mother down the steps. He took her to the kitchen, and grabbed the cookie cutter. He soon cut pieces of her flesh, and loaded them up into the oven. As soon as they were crispy, he ate them, with his glass of warm milk….


	6. Chapter 6: Head Check

Here comes Chapter 6!! Umbrella Worst Enemy, I'm sorry you didn't like chapter 5, hope you like this one better. Oh, and check out my new story Let Me Live!!!

Leigh tampered with the generator switched while Ashley just shined the flashlight.

"This is useless. I can't get it on." Leigh said. She quickly gave up as she closed the box.

"Well, maybe you can get it working in the pit under the house. The fuse box is there." Ashley told her.

Leigh looked at her with a surprised look.

"What? I'm not this daddy's little princess, or this rich girl all these bitches make me out to be."

"Fine then turn it on" Leigh told her.

"What? Are you high?! It's freezing out there." Ashley told her.

"Just go out in do it." Leigh told her.

"Fine…" Ashley grabbed her coat and flashlight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon helped Claire to bed.

"Merry Christmas drunkie…" he told her as he left the room. Claire just went to bed, as she pulled the covers over her.

Leon headed down to see everyone all huddled against the fire.

"This snow storm really is getting outta hand." Jill said as she drank tea.

"I hope Steve and Wesker are okay. Hey, where's Ashley?" Leon asked.

"She agreed to turn the power back on." Chris told him.

"WOW, that's something you don't see everyday!" Leon said as he sat down with the group.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley just stood on the front porch, smoking a cigarette. She knew she was trying to quit, but she really needed one. She thought it was weird because she saw Wesker's car, or one that looked like it. After that was done with she decided no more games, and went to the fuse box.

Ashley looked everywhere for it, but still couldn't find anything. She shined her light, and looked, only to see the fog of someone's breath.

"Ugh, Wesker, you crazy bitch, I can see your breath!"

Soon, a hand popped out of no where and fiercely drug Ashley in. Ashley tried to get away, but the guy was strong. Soon the hatch to the bottom of the house closed leaving Ashley locked it.

The killer pounced on top of her, beating her frantically into the dirty snow. She screamed loud, but no one could hear. Ashley struggled for anything that could help her. She soon came in touch with a sharp gardening tool. She quickly took it and defended herself.

"TAKE THIS YOU BITCH!!!" She cried, as she stabbed the tool into their arm.

The killer took it out like nothing, and jammed it into her head.

Ashley soon went stiff. She blinked twice, before dying.

The killer quickly ran off into the darkness of the basement, leaving Ashley like a piece of trash.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the house, the group's a little edgy.

"Look, I gotta go use the restroom. I'll be right back okay?" Chris told them.

He then went up the stairs.

The phone rang again.

Jill looked to see it had the name **Ashley Graham** **605-475-8922**

She pressed the speaker button.

"Ashley?!" Jill asked.

"She's my family now…forever" the voice told her.

Jill quickly turned off.

Jill, Leigh, Leon, and Rebecca quickly went outside to see if Ashley was okay.

"I think the basement opening is right here!" Leon called out.

Jill and Leigh followed.

Leigh saw that Rebecca was going a different way.

"Rebecca! This way!" Leigh called out.

"Ada left yesterday! What is she doing here!?" Rebecca told her.

"Is she taking a nap? It's like 0 degrees outside!" Rebecca asked.

Leon and Jill struggled to get the door open.

"Ashley!! Are you there?" Jill called out.

Rebecca and Leigh opened the car door. They soon screamed as Ada's head came tumbling down the car.

The 2 both screamed.

"What the fuck??" Leon said as Jill and Leon followed the screams.

"OH MY GOD!" Jill called out.

"EVERYONE INSIDE NOW!!" Leigh called out.

The group soon headed back inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris headed coming back from the restroom. He was about to go downstairs, when he went inside the art room. Something caught his eye. He tried looking to sse what it was, but couldn't see. He soon flicked the lights. Nothing came one.

"Of course…" he said to himself.

He brought a candle from the restroom. He came into the room again. He was freaked out as he saw a shrine, to Billy. There was pictures of the home, news articles, everything. Chris saw pictures of the guy, but this was too much. Who could have done this? He thought he heard a noise. He looked around, to find no one. He then heard Rebecca's screams.

"Rebecca?!" he said to himself.

He saw the group outside gathering near a car and panicking. He was about to turn around to leave when someone closed the door. All you could hear was a small struggle, but soon, it died down, and stopped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group soon came bursting in, having Ms. Mac confused.

Jill reached for her cell phone and called 911.

"What is it?!" Ms. Mac asked

"911 yes there's been a murder! What?! Of course I'm sure. Look I know her. Her name is Ada Wong, and I'm positive. We need you hear at the Delta Alpha kappa house immediately. It's on the corner of Berk Street. What?! Fine…" Jill said as she hung up.

Ms. Mac just sat in shock. "He's home…"


	7. Chapter 7: Tension In The House

Yay, here's chapter 7. Thanks for the nice reviews. If you guys think I can write it better or any suggestions, please let me know!

"What did they say?!" Ms. Mac asked.

"Oh my god. The storm is really bad right now. Poles have fallen, trees are broken along side the roads. Oh and the fact that the huge snow storm is really making it hard. They said maybe, they least time it can take them to get here, is 2 hours." Jill said.

"Well, were all leaving in 2 minutes! Get your coats!" Ms. Mac told the group while she got her own coat.

"That is a great idea!" Rebecca said.

"Hey, what about Ashley, Wesker and Steve?" Jill asked.

"We'll just go over to the GHD house!" Rebecca suggested.

"No, they all went skiing, or home." Leon said.

"Well, whose parents live the closest?" Leigh suggested.

"Oh, Claire's, her mom lives in Boston…Oh shit Claire!" Leon said. He soon ran up the stairs to check on her.

"Then we'll call her!" Jill said.

"Even if we did call them it take them 2-3 hours for them to get here!" Rebecca told Jill.

"Then for the next few hours, we guard up the house, and grab a fire poker, knife or some shit like that and stick together! You guys wanna go out there? Ada left yesterday, who knows how long he could have been here!?" Jill told the group.

"We are going to the police!" Ms. Mac shouted.

"Well, were not all here! If everyone was then I would go." Jill said.

"That's right. Until I see other-wise, Steve is alive, and when he comes back, he is not going to come to an empty house!" Leigh said.

"Look, were safer if we stay together!" Jill explained.

"Alright, then get your coats. Come on Leon were leaving lets go!" Rebecca shouted.

"IM NOT LEAVING CLAIRE YOU BITCH!" Leon shouted from the other room.

"Look, were family! So start acting like it!" Jill told them.

Ms. Mac didn't say anything. She soon hugged Jill.

"We'll call you when we get there." Ms. Mac said as she and Rebecca stepped out.

Jill just watched them leave, feeling betrayed. As soon as they left, she quickly locked the door.

Leon grabbed a flashlight, peeking into Claire's room. Leon saw that Claire was under the covers. He quietly walked over to check on her. He quickly pulled the cover's to reveal a drooling Claire, snoring in her sleep.

Rebecca and Ms. Mac hurried through the snow.

"Hurry!" Ms. Mac said she got into the old Volvo.

Ms. Mac soon got into the driver seat, and started the car.

"Aww, come on you piece of shit!" Ms. Mac said to herself as she tried turning on the car.

"Ms. Mac! Open the door, please!" Rebecca yelled. She looked behind her to see Ada's car in the distance. She didn't want to look at it, but some part of her wanted to look at it.

Soon, the passenger door busted open.

"Come on!" Miss. Mac told her.

"Yes! They got the car started!" Jill told Leigh, who was looking at them though the window.

"I can't see them. Is there any other view?" Leigh asked.

"Oh, there may be a good view in Claire's room." Jill said.

"Well let's go!" Leigh said.

The 2 hurried up the room. They saw Leon sit there as he looked on the window as well.

"Did they leave?" Leon asked.

"I don't think so." Jill said as the 3 watched on from the frosty window.

Ms. Mac and Rebecca let the car warm up.

The windows were too frosted for them to leave.

Ms. Mac reached for the back seat for a ice scrapper.

"Here ya go!" Ms. Mac said as she handed the scrapper to Rebecca.

"What is that thing?" Rebecca asked seriously.

"You've got to be kidding?" Ms. Mac asked.

"No! Is it a kind a comb?" Rebecca asked

"Ugh, give me a break." Ms. Mac said. She soon left Rebecca in the car

"Spoiled little bitch! Daddy's princess!" Ms. Mac said under her breath.

Rebecca just waited in the car.

"don't tell em what we did…." A little voice whispered.

"Is there anyone back there?" Rebecca asked.

Soon some dark figure violently grabbed her head.

Ms. Mac was busy defrosting the windshields, when she felt movement in the car.

She stopped, and continued. Unaware, Rebecca was struggling with the killer.

She continued only to hear a scream. Ms. Mac looked confused.

Soon, a big blast of blood hit the windshield.

Ms. Mac soon screamed. She headed back all the way into the garage. Soon an icicle fell she quickly bent down and grabbed it. When she got back up, no one was seen. All she could see was Rebecca's body. She turned around, only to have an icicle, fireclay shoved in her eye. She died instantly, and fell to the floor.

"What is taking them so long?!" Jill asked.

"We'll check on them. Leon, stay with Claire." Leigh said.

Leon agreed.

"Soon, Jill and Leigh headed back into the cold…


	8. Chapter 8: Narrow Escape?

Yay, here's chapter 8!! I'm kinda surprised that you guys like it so far, any how let's get on with Chapter 8. This ones a little short though.

Jill and Leigh hurried through the garage, hoping to see where anybody was at.

"Do you think they left already?" Leigh asked.

"No, there car's still outside!" Jill said as she saw through the frosted covered window.

Come on, let's push it open!" Leigh said as she tried opening the garage door.

They tried and tried opening it, unaware it was Ms. Mac's body blocking the way.

Leigh soon slipped.

"Ugh…that hurt." Leigh said as she tried standing up.

"Are you okay?" Jill asked.

"Yeah, I'm fi-" Leigh stopped as she noticed blood cover her coat.

The 2 both screamed.

Leon just sat in the window, watching for Jill and Leigh.

"Ugh, what is taking them so long?!" Leon asked to himself.

Soon, Leon heard a distance scream, come from the outside of the house.

This made Leon worried. He quickly exited out Claire's room and looked on over the banister.

"Jill? Jill!? Are you okay?" Leon cried out. There was no response.

Leon decided to go downstairs.

Soon, the killer came from behind Leon and forced a plastic bag on his face, before he even went down the steps.

Leon panicked. He kicked the banister in shock. He couldn't see anything. He trusted his senses and headed backwards to hit the person behind him into the wall. This worked. He quickly got away, and took the bag off of him. He soon headed into the art room. It was dark. He saw a pack of lighters, and lit one on a candle. He quickly closed the door. He looked on the left of him only to find Chris's body, with his head bashed. A 10 pound weight was right next to him.

"FUCK!!" Leon screamed to himself.

Soon, the killer burst through the door, with a sharp broken off horn of the glass unicorn from the living room in their hands.

Leon quickly tried opening the window. It was frosted shut.

The killer was coming closer. He quickly grabbed a hockey stick and beat them down. The killer fell too the floor.

"Take this asshole!" he cried out.

He quickly went back to the window. It finally opened.

The killer looked to find another weapon.

Leon got 2 of his legs out when the figure quickly wrapped the bag on Leon another time. The dark and strong figure pinned him down. Soon, the killer grabbed the unicorn and lunged it into Leon's eye. Leon just layed there screaming. The figure soon got their own finger and stuck it in his eye socket, and quickly snatched his eye out. Soon, the killers grabbed Leon by his empty eye lid and drug him along the corridor of the home.

Leon let out a sound before being dragged in the attic.

The killer soon went down to collect Chris's body and threw it into the attic.

The figure al of a sudden quietly opened the hatch, and went downstairs of the lonely home.

"The garage door's locked!!!" Leigh screamed

"Try the back door!" Jill said.

Soon, they saw someone coming, with a large axe in there hands.

"FUCK IT!" Jill screamed as she grabbed a shovel. She tried to burst the door open but it took awhile.

"HURRY!!!" Leigh screamed.

The 2 finally got inside, still seeing the shadow of the killer from outside.

As soon as the 2 got in, Leigh grabbed the fire poker and headed to Claire's room, not knowing what happened to Leon….


	9. Chapter 9: Leon, Claire, ANSWER ME!

Yay, here's chapter 8!! Sorry for the long wait!!!

Jill and Leigh hurried into the quiet, empty house.

"Leon!? Claire?!" Jill cried.

There was no answer.

"Leon, Claire, please answer me!!!" Jill cried.

Leigh looked around the home to find it empty.

"There not anywhere down here." Leigh said.

Jill looked up the quiet stairway.

A loud thud came from the door. The 2 looked in fear. Soon, Billy's hand came bursting through the door. The 2 girls screamed as they headed up the stairs, after Leigh grabbed the fire poker. Leigh and Jill ran up the stairs and quickly entered Claire's room.

Leigh quickly shut the door. Jill ran up to Claire, who was passed out, with her arm over her head.

"Where's Leon?" Jill asked.

There was no answer.

"Claire, where's Leon!?" Jill shouted.

"SHUT UP! HE'LL HEAR YOU!" Leigh told her.

Jill quickly whipped out her cell. She started to text Leon's cell. "Where U ?" she wrote and soon pushed the "send" button.

"Come on..." she said for herself while waiting for Leon's reply.

Soon, she heard Leon's holiday ring tone come from above.

"Leigh, listen…" Jill said.

Leigh stood beside Claire to see what it was.

The 2 heard the ring tone come from the attic.

"Someone's up there. Lets check it out; your friend may be there." Leigh told her.

Jill agreed.

"Lets leave Claire here, she might be safe." Jill said.

"Yeah…We should let her know though." Leigh told her.

"Let's wake her up." Jill said.

"Claire wake up." Jill said as she shook her. Soon, Jill moved Claire's arm, only to see Claire with her eyes missing from her sockets already.

Jill and Leigh screamed, as they saw their friend's eyeless corpse.

The 2 soon ran out. The girls headed for the attic.

"Should we do this?" Leigh asked.

"Maybe Leon or Steve maybe up there. We have to see." Jill said

Leigh quickly agreed.

The 2 were scared. The looked above at the attic door.

"I'll pop the attic door open, you shine the flashlight." Leigh said.

"Yeah, on 3." Jill said.

"One…Two… THREE!!" Leigh said as she popped the door open.

Jill quickly shined the flashlight. Leigh looked to find nothing.

"It's clear." She told Jill.

Soon, the 2 frightened women went up the dark musty attic…


	10. Chapter 10: Your my Family now

Yay, here's chapter 9!! I'm REALLY sorry for the long wait!!! The big climax is up now!!! There's only one more chappie after this, so stay tuned!!!

Jill and Leigh started to climb up the attic ladder. Jill went first, Leigh went second. All they could think about was the terror that was waiting. Jill knew that some of them were dead. She wished she thought like Leigh, which thought that Steve was still alive.

The 2 made it up the dark attic.

"Its dark." Leigh quietly said.

Jill shined the flashlight. All she could see was old junk piled up from the things they did that year.

"Jill, shine right there." Leigh asked.

Jill nodded. She quickly shined the light, but accidentally dropped the flashlight.

"Shit!" Jill said to herself.

She quickly shined the flashlight over the attic, to reveal nothing.

Jill, felt assign of relief. Soon, a dark figure out of no where came behind the 2 girls, and quickly stabbed Leigh in the arm.

Leigh screamed as she fell to the floor.

Jill grabbed her flashlight and tried beating the figure, but it was no use. Leigh tried to tackle the figure, but ended up being thrown across some junk.

Leigh felt something that didn't seem right. She looked up to see Steve's body, with the plastic bag over his head, even with his pen, Leigh gave him for his birthday, staring at her.

Leigh screamed. She stood up to back away, and accidentally stepped on a piece of weak floor, and resulted in her falling through the floor boards.

Everything was happening so fast. Jill threw off the figure, and quickly grabbed Leigh before she could fall.

"Don't let me go!" Leigh screamed.

"I got you!" Jill told her.

The 2 girls looked for the figure all through the dusty attic.

"Where the hell is he!?" Leigh asked.

Soon, before Jill could answer, a tune from a music box played. It was "The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies." Soon, a match was lit. The girls were shocked to see the killer's own little Christmas. A tree with eye-balls dangling as ornaments. Ada's decapitated head was used as the star, on top of the tree. Another match was lit. They could see Leon, and Wesker's bodies, propped up next to the tree, with their eyes taken out. One more match was lit. Chris's eyeless body, sat next to Ashley's body, which had a garden tool, still stuck in her head.

"Everyone should be home for Christmas…" a little voice let out.

"Billy. Billy Lenz." Leigh said to herself.

The figure soon walked into the light, to reveal it was not Billy, but his sister Agnes.

"That's not Billy…Agnes Lenz? Your Billy's sister." Jill said.

"I just wanted a family. Now we can be one huge happy family." Agnes told them.

Leigh soon slipped all the way down, and landed into Chris's room.

"NO! Leigh! You there!?" Jill screamed.

There was no answer.

Soon, from behind, a plastic bag was forced over Jill's head. She was dragged across the attic. She soon, kicked Agnes, and got free.

"Look, you crazy bitch, Their not your family, I'm not your family, and your brother is NOT here."

"Yes he is…" Agnes said.

A hand soon popped out the floor, revealing Billy. Jill was screwed. She quyickly headed for the attic door, which revealed to be locked.

Agnes tackled her. She quickly pushed her off. Jill headed for the window.

"SOMBODY HELP ME!!" Jill cried from the window.

Billy grabbed her by the neck, and started to choke her. Jill grabbed Leigh's fire boker and jammed it into his eye.

He backed away in pain.

Agnes soon came towards her, but Jill quickly stabbed her. Agnes fell, and tripped over the lights to the disturbing Christmas tree. Agnes soon fell inside the walls of the attic, but not before taking Jill with her.

Jill screamed as she was dragged across the room.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!" she screamed.

The candle fell, and lit the tree on fire. It soon came down where ever the cord was being pulled, which was in the attic walls.

Jill quickly dogged the tree, hitting Agnes, and sending her to the bottom.

Jill just hung on. She was almost going to fall. She was in the middle of the wall as she looked down to see Agnes, perfectly fine again, and going up to finish Jill. Jill started to climb up, only to see Billy starting to climb down.

Jill was doomed with Billy coming from the top, and Agnes from the bottom.

"NO!!! HELP ME!! PLEASE!!!" Jill screamed.

Agnes soon grabbed her leg and she quickly kicked her off. Soon, out of nowhere, a big whole was made from the middle. It was Leigh crushing the wall with a weight.

"HURRY!!" Leigh screamed.

Jill quickly got out of the attic, barely missing Billy. His hand popped from the hole, but Leigh grabbed paint thinner from the shelf, and quickly poured it on him. The fire soon spread in the attic. All they could hear was Agnes's cries. The 2 girls quickly ran out the house, and never looked back.


	11. Chapter 11: Peace On Earth

Here's Chapter 11, the last one. I'm glad you guys liked this story. Thanks for all the reviews! Tell me what you think of the ending okay? Thanks!

The hospital wasn't that busy. Carolers came, and sang. The news reporters were there as well. They were all hoping to get a glimpse, or some knowledge of what happened that night.

Jill and Leigh were in the hospital room. Jill lay on the bed, resting. She wore the thin, ugly little hospital gown, while Leigh just sat beside her.

"How long do you think the reporters will be there for?" Leigh asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. I give them till tomorrow." Jill said.

"Are you okay?" Leigh asked.

"I'm tired, terrified, and sad about what happened. Its like when you hear about something on the news, and you think that could not in any way happen to your friends, and it does…you know?" Jill asked.

Leigh nodded.

"Who was that lady?" Leigh asked.

"Agnes Lenz. Billy's sister. Ms. Mac told us that she was sent to an orphanage, but she broke out, if you could call it that. No one ever knew what happened to her, until now." Jill said.

Leigh started to look in her bag, for Steve's present.

"Wow…" Leigh said as she just looked at the present.

"You know, me and Steve may not have been the greatest siblings, but it was good to know him while we could you know?" Leigh said.

Jill really couldn't say anything. She was really sad for her.

"It was the family's idea for having me over, not mine. Even though their son was divorcing me, they still invited me. That's how good they were. I don't have a brother to open this in front of." Leigh said.

Jill held her hand, letting Leigh know that she was there.

"To my big sister! From your little Bro!" were the words written on the card.

Leigh cried a bit when she saw the card. She opened the box to find a locket. She looked on the back to find a inscription. "Family Forever" was written. Leigh started to cry more.

Soon, a detective came in.

"Hey, we need one of you to identify some bodies down at the morgue." He said.

Leigh nodded her head.

"I'll be right back." She said as she quickly put her locket on.

She soon left the room with the detective.

Leigh just waited in the waiting room.

The morgue assistant came in.

"Hello. Would you come this way?" The guy asked.

"Okay, we got Billy and Agnes Lenz. You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Leigh said.

The assistant unzipped the body bags. Leigh looked, to feel sick. Inside one bag was Steve's body with a big hole in his eye. In the other bag was Ashley's body.

"You got the wrong body bags. Those are 2 of the victims." Leigh said as she rubbed her eyes. One of them is my brother, Steve.

"Umm, no. Theses 2 weren't here before." The morgue assistant asked.

"What!?" Leigh asked.

"The info's all here." He said while pointing to his clip-board.

"Where are they!!? Where's Billy and Agnes!?" Leigh shouted.

Leigh in a concern for Jill headed her way back to the room.

She ran into her room, to find Jill, asleep.

Leigh approached her.

"Jill!?" Leigh asked.

Soon, Agnes popped out from the bed.

Leigh screamed as Agnes tackled on top of her.

"FOREVER!" Agnes shouted as she beat Leigh down.

Jill meanwhile was in the next room, having tests done.

The nurse finished her last test.

"Please wait here while I get the results. The doctor wants to talk to you." The nurse said.

"Okay." She just answered back.

The nurse had a hard time opening her door.

"Ugh, I need to get this fixed." She said as she walked out. Jill went on to sit on the bed."

She heard a knock on the door. Jill went up to answer it. There was no one.

"Leigh?" she called out. There was no answer.

Kelli headed back to her bed, when she looked above at the light, to see it flick off and on. Soon blood seeped through it.

Jill just looked in fear. She slowly walked to the nurse call button, and quickly pushed it.

None of the nurses heard her as carolers sang, distracting the nurses and docters.

Jill saw Billy starting to come down the ceiling.

Jill quickly ran to the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR!! PLEASE!" Jill screamed.

The door wouldn't open. She quickly grabbed a hardcover bood and broke the window. She soon opened the door from the outside and quickly ran, while Billy chaseed her out.

Leigh was being beaten by Agnes. Agnes tackled her, and quickly grabbed her neck, ready for a snap. Leigh quickly trusted her instincts, and shoved her eye into Agne's eye. She quickly gouged it out. Agnes backed away in pain.

"YOU LIKE EATING EYEBALLS RIGHT?!" Leigh screamed.

She quickly shoved the eyeball down Agnes throat.

Agnes started to choke. Leigh grabbed the difibulators and put it on full blast as she pressed the pads on her face, killing Agnes as she electrocuted.

Leigh just looked at Agnes.

"That was for Steve." Leigh said.

She soon heard Jill's screams.

Jill ran as Billy chased her down the hallway. She quickly turned the corner. Before Billy did the same, she whacked him in the face with the crutch.

"Merry Christmas Mother Fucker!!"

She beat him a few more times, before running. Billy grabbed the crutch and made her trip. Jill fell down, but quickly got up. Billy soon grabbed a scalpel and went towards Jill. Jill ran out the hall, to be trapped at the railing of the stairway. Billy stabbed her. Jill let out a cry as the 2 battles on the high hospital stairway.

"JILL!!" Leigh called out.

Billy turned to look at Leigh.

While he did this, Jill pushed him of the railing. He fell probably 5 flights of stairs. He landed on the big Christmas tree. With his intestines spewing out on the Christmas Star.

Leigh and Jill looked down. That was all they could do. The 2 hugged, and headed back to their rooms. They were finally safe. Everything was safe, and peaceful once more…

I'm glad you guys loved the story!!


End file.
